


A Debt to Repay

by PaperFox19



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Frottage, Hyperinflation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smoker is indebted to Luffy and Zoro, an White Chase Smoker always repays his debts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Debt to Repay

**Author's Note:**

> An old fic one of my first ones 
> 
> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Smoker wandered the docks looking for the strawhat ship. He held a note in his hands.

The note read:

“Hey Smokey you said you where indebted to us right, so meet me and Zoro at the docks of Lura Island, we will be waiting on a rented ship. No tricks unless you’re not a man of your word.

Signed Luffy”

Smoker growled. ‘I am nothing if not a man of my word and a man who repays his debts. I will show you strawhat.’ He thought as he checked the back of the note and saw a small picture of Luffy’s face with an arrow pointing at the mark he was supposed to look for.

Smoker looked around and then he saw the mark. It was on a sign next to a docked ship. ‘This must be it.’ Smoker got on the ship and he heard voices down below deck. Smoker went below deck and froze at the sight.

Zoro was on his back naked his legs wrapped around his equally naked captain’s waist. The strawhat captain was driving his cock into his first mate’s ass, and the two were moaning each other’s names. Smoker’s face got red and he felt a small spark of arousal run down his spine. It was Zoro who saw him first and grinned. Smoker and Zoro’s eyes met and Zoro moaned.

“Oh fuck Luffy, you driving into me so hard I love it more, faster.” Zoro closed his eyes and tilted his head back, moaning as Luffy obeyed. Smoker licked his lips and his pants became too tight for their own good.

Luffy reached between their bodies and started stroking Zoro’s wet arousal with the same speed as his thrusts. “Hell yes Luffy!!!” Zoro moaned as he came. Smoker’s jaw dropped as he saw the massive release of Zoro’s seed as it splashed between Zoro’s and Luffy’s chests and abs. “Oh yeah Zoro squeezing me so hard I’m cumming!!” Luffy moaned as he came hard inside Zoro’s body. Luffy pulled out and Smoker’s jaw hit the floor.

‘The fucking rubber man is hung!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!’

Luffy and Zoro got up, they were sweaty and cum covered. “Hey Smokey you’re here good, now we can get started.”

“If you want to repay the debt to me and Luffy then here’s the deal.” Zoro said walking forward. He pushed Smoker’s jacket off his shoulders. “We are looking for a partner for a threesome.”

Smoker’s face turned red. Faster than he could blink Luffy was behind him and yanking down his pants. Smoker’s hard cock sprang into the air. Zoro proceeded to rub his arousal against Smoker’s. “So how about it, do we have a deal?”

As a marine Smoker wanted to say no, but as a man he wasted to say, hell yes. Smoker’s mind swam as Luffy slid his massive rod along the crack of his ass and his rubber hands roamed his naked body. Zoro gripped his and Smoker’s cocks together and began rubbing them.

“Come on Smokey let’s have some fun together.” Luffy said with a grin and Smoker shivered.

“A man always repays his debts.” Smoker said with a moan. Zoro started kissing and licking smoker’s neck while Luffy pulled back. The rubber boy got his fingers nice and wet. Smoker bucked his hips as one of Luffy’s rubber fingers breeched past his tight ring of muscle.

“Don’t worry your body will thank you for the prep trust me.” Zoro said with a smirk. Smoker growled, but his growls turned to groans as Luffy loosened him up and added a second finger. Two rubber finger’s work the marine captain’s hole. Smoker shivered and moaned as he was prepped by Luffy.

“Hey Smokey your getting really loose do you want me to stick it in.” Luffy said licking the shell of Smoker’s ear. Smoker bucked his hips with a loud moan. “This is his first time Luffy go 4 fingers. I’ll help him relax.” Zoro said getting down on his knees and started licking the white haired man’s length.

Luffy nodded and slipped in a third finger and proceeded to fuck Smoker’s ass. Smoker lost all control when his sweet spot was found. “Fuck Strawhat yes there it feels so good.”

Luffy and Zoro grinned. Luffy added a 4th finger and started finger fucking Smoker’s tight ass. Zoro took his cock in his mouth and started sucking on it. Smoker’s moans intensified and he cried out his release.

Zoro drank down Smoker’s seed and made sure to clean him completely before pulling off and standing up. Smoker gasped when rubber fingers were removed from him and he was pushed onto his hands and knees.

Luffy positioned his cock at Smoker’s stretched hole. Zoro took his position at Smoker’s mouth. The rubber captain slowly pushed and Smoker groaned in pain mixed pleasure. “You have such a nice ass, so nice and tight, don’t worry we’re half way there.”

‘Only half?!?! I’m full as it.’ Smoker thought, but as Luffy pushed more and more of his cock inside him he knew Strawhat wasn’t lying. Zoro cleared his throat and smoker looked at the swordsman stiff ‘sword’. “Here’s something to distract you.”

Smoker opened his mouth and Zoro thrust home. Smoker gagged slightly but quickly got used to Zoro’s taste and girth. “Oh yeah this is nice.”

The marine captain moaned around the swordsman’s length as he felt Luffy fully seat inside his body. “Oh yeah I knew you would be perfect for my cock.” Luffy said giving a slight smack to Smoker’s ass. Smoker blushed unable to respond. “Here we go!!!” Luffy moaned and started moving. With each thrust Smoker was filled with the rubber man’s throbbing rod and spanked by Luffy’s balls. Luffy’s rod pulverized his sweet spot.

Smoker moaned and cried out around the green haired males cock. Zoro groaned and gripped Smoker’s white locks. “Hmm feels really good.”

Zoro smirked at the look in Smoker’s eyes. “Yeah your loving his cock, enjoy it not many get fucked like this.” Zoro said with a grin and Smoker blushed and tightened around Luffy. “Oh yeah he just got tighter Hehehehe he’s amazing, you’re so fucking amazing Smokey.”

Luffy reached around and started fisting Smoker’s cock. Smoker bucked and moaned as his arousal started leaking onto the ground.

Luffy pulled Zoro forward for a kiss and the two made out as they fucked Smoker.

Smoker came first moaning a muffled version of Luffy’s and Zoro’s names. Smokers seed splashed all over Luffy’s hand and onto the ground below.

Smoker’s moans sent a massive wave of pleasure through Zoro’s erection and he came with a moan. Zoro’s seed flooded Smoker’s mouth. Zoro pulled out the rest of his seed splashing over Smoker’s face and chest.

Luffy moaned as Smoker tightened around him. He gave a few more hard thrusts before cumming inside Smoker. Smoker groaned as he was filled with the captain’s thick seed. Luffy pulled out with a whimper from Smoker.

“Well that was really amazing.” Luffy said with a huge grin.

“Yeah I guess this pays off your debt to us.” Zoro said with a small sigh.

Smoker froze, and actually felt bad, then he smirked. “Not quite I am still indebted to you for showing me such a good time, and I must repay my debts.”

Luffy glomped onto Smoker and kissed him. “See I knew he liked us.”

“What no….don’t get the wrong idea Strawhat. I will capture you both someday, but as soon as I repay my debt.”

“See he likes us.” Luffy said hugging Smoker, Smoker sighed but he can see being indebted to Luffy for a good while.

End


End file.
